Stronger
by The Hero of The Found
Summary: Why couldn't I have been stronger? Why did she have to leave? Taken from me. Why Pyrrha, why did you have to do that?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Originally wanted to do a RWBY relationship week thing, and getting Pyrrha and Jaune really gave me a good start. But accidently hitting it a third time and getting Cinder defiantly got me going on something else. So hope you enjoy, leave a review.**

Stronger

It was supposed to be easy. Just a relatively simple mission, in the middle of the Forever Falls. Picking up a dust shipment that had been lost, and returning to Beacon. That was why they chose them. The worst pairing in the school to one, the other however thankful for her partner. It was true, compared to the others they were not as strong. But one of them believed they had something that no other team truly had, a trust between the two of them. Between training, saving each other from different occasions, and just talking they had grown together as a team. So this would be a great training exercise. For the both of them. If only they truly knew what they were about to face.

Jaune and Pyrrha walked side-by-side. The forest went unmoving around them, the same state of calm that had befallen the both of them. Grim had always been low in this area. Although Jaune did want to see some action, Pyrrha was just thankful they could get some work; it was tiring just sitting in a classroom all day. Never going outside the Beacon walls. So at the first chance they took this, Ren and Nora however needing to stay behind. Neither of them were sure why, after the rejection Nora tried to intervene but Ren pulled her aside, said a few words, and Nora immediately agreed with him. Uncommon for a woman who would never back down on her opinion. But in any case it did not really matter, it was just another mission. Another job to be done.

Pyrrha was ecstatic to be spending this much time with her partner. Sure, the training and classes did make up most of her time with the boy, but to her every second counted. She was, unsure on how she felt about the blonde boy…sorry 'man'. Feelings of tugging and burning came into her chest and stomach when they were close. It hurt but felt strange, at first. Even by the first time the amazon had seen the clumsy warrior, the potential inside of him was amazing, even if he did not see it himself. The unlocking of his Aura only tipped the iceberg within this being. If, no, when he controls it. Jaune could be downright unstoppable. But…that wasn't why she chose him as a partner. Pyrrha could have picked anyone, but this man stuck out. Through his shroud of self-imposed 'macho man', and his feelings of woe, stood a good heart, and a greater soul.

His actions also slightly affected her as well. Although he might have seen that forgetting her status as a 'popular warrior' was a horrible thing. She saw it as the opposite. In times past when someone she knew learned about her popularity, it would change how they saw her, even if they didn't outright say it. But with Jaune, he treated her as he would anyone else. Although holding her in a slightly higher regard, most likely for being his partner as well, he didn't change on how he talked, acted, or presented himself infront of her. Although his slight ego did harm her opinion of him, Jaune had changed in some recent weeks.

After drawing his attention away from his ego and towards who he could be, the man had increased in character and strength by leaps and bounds. But there was a slight part of Pyrrha who didn't want him to change. His goofiness was slightly less now, he was starting to notice on how to act infront of people. His clumsiness was also wearing off, due to training and his Aura control becoming better and better. Although he was not perfect, he was a stronger warrior than he was before.

Like it was said, there was some part of her that didn't want him to change. To still and always be the slightly goofy and clumsy knight he is. As Weiss but it, 'The Dork Knight'. There was just something about his heart, the goodness inside of him. The way he treated others, disregarding himself within the process. Willing to lay down his life, body, and soul for his friends. The way his voice seemed pleasant to her ears, the tingling feelings her body made when the two made contact, the way breath left her when he said her name. There was just something about the way she loved him...plus he wasn't too horrible looking either.

Jaune was slight agitated about this 'mission'. By the description, they were going to be within hundreds of Grim. Slaying each with the fury of a thousand warriors! Now although this sounded a bit like Nora he did expect at least a few Grim, but this? This was nothing, nada, zilch! A Beowolf would even be a welcome sight. But alas, there was no Grim to unleash his bent up fury on. Of course he would cut down a few trees for the hell of it, but the person standing next to him may have a different opinion on that matter.

Pyrrha, his amazing partner in crime, among other things. As some might say, the Sherlock to his Watson, the Dean to his Sam, the Red to his Blue, the Xray to his Vav, Ozpin to his mug of coffee! Ok getting slightly carried away but it was true she was practically amazing. First of all actually agreeing to being his partner. He wasn't exactly the best of Beacon…nor the slightly acceptable…nor the even acceptable…to the point where he had to fake transcripts. But through everything, she the amazon goddess, chose him, Monty what did she see that he didn't.

Secondly was forgiving him. Jaune knew that he could have put it simpler and without rage, but the words just flowed through him. He hated being weak and useless, all he wanted to be was a hero. But even with training he still couldn't match it. Years upon years of training and it did nothing. Beacon would never accept him, but he had to do something. Nothing was more immoral than what he had done that day, hell he still regrets it. Never should he have said those words to Pyrrha, all she was doing was trying to help, and he could see that now. Then getting into it with Cardin, the Ursa, long story short and apology was overdue.

Then training him, even after all he had said. Going out on a prayer was the literal term he used for this, and she accepted. I mean thankful was the only thing he was feeling, that didn't even describe it, but why? All the while he was preparing for a flat out no and a stomping off, never a yes. Although the training was brutal in the least sense, it was better than going back home. In-fact it was a lot better, just from those training sessions the ability he possessed with his sword increased, Aura was easier to control, and his clumsiness on the battlefield was almost gone…almost. But besides that there were, other things about his partner.

Now, she was amazingly beautiful in the least sense, she knew who she could get and by Monty, Pyrrha probably could. But then, why sometimes would Jaune catch her just staring after him sometimes. When they got a bit close her pupils would begin to dilate rapidly. Also beginning to touch him was a bit weird. Brushing it off the first time she bumped into him, but by the twentieth time it was a bit strange and of needing to be investigated.

Now first thought was to go to Ren, smart, laid back, _guy_. But dismissed it when overhearing Nora saying something about him never having a girlfriend before, not counter her since they weren't together-together. So next up on the list was Yang, but remembering as how she might have not had a stable relationship in possibly ever the name was crossed off. Next up was Blake, oh boy the glare, he still couldn't get it out of his mind. But with that and the simple words 'don't worry about it', Jaune moved on. He next thought of Ruby, but seeing as she was fifteen and, putting it lightly, she was a dork, she probably didn't have much experience in the relationship department either.

He then thought of others, Ozpin would probably only make it worse, Goodwitch would have his head for even asking, Port…oh god Port, Oobleck couldn't keep a single thought in his head for longer than a squirrel could. So it left him answerless, brainless, and still wondering why Pyrrha was strangely getting closer when they sat next to each other.

That was when the mission came, the opportunity to get away from spying eyes and possibly ask what was up with the amazon. So now traveling next to her, his mind began to wonder again. Although he would hate to admit it, watching romance movies was an old hobby. Now considering every little, unreasonable, unthinkable, and excruciating detail, one conclusion came to mind. But the Pyrrha Nikos, Monty, there was no way, in every land possible that she liked him.

Removing this train of thought crashed as the sounds emanating from his scroll picked up. Turning to the small item in his hands, a small dot was shown in a large map of the forest, its ping increasing as they got closer. Turning to Pyrrha, it was shown that her scroll also picked this up "we are getting closer."

"Finally, I was getting a bit bored of just wondering around."

"Although you did get your cardio for this Jaune, when we get back upper body is going to be our target for the rest of the day."

"Oh come on, since we did so fantastic on this mission. How about we just hang out, do something?"

Pyrrha's gaze was now focused on the blonde, was he? "What do you mean?"

"I don't know go out, do something, I'm a bit tired of just sitting in our rooms."

"W-would Ren and Nora be joining us?"

"Nah they seemed a bit strange today, maybe they are going through something. In either case, it will be our treat. Since we were the only ones to go on the mission, you up for it?"

Was he? "Just us?"

"Yah."

"What do you have planned?"

"Getting something to eat maybe, just walk around town."

Maybe. "Jaune, are you-?"

The pinging instantly picked up in pace. Signaling that they were within the vicinity of the target. "Hold that thought Pyrrha, let's secure the shipment first."

Silently cursing the small object and mission she agreed, picking up pace with her partner.

The duo stood behind one of the massively thick trees, surrounding the area where their target stood. Or rather sat, the shipment was smaller than what they had originally thought. A medium-sized case, possibly needing the both of them to pick it up. Turning to Pyrrha, Jaune waited for his partner to finish scanning the area. The power to control metal had its perks, as sensing if anyone was wearing it within the area. Usually people were, it was a bit important to have something metal, a weapon or even the smallest part of armor usually did the trick. But as the amazon shook her head, Jaune nodded and began to move forward slowly.

Going forward at the small click of Pyrrha's rifle loading the locking into place. Unleashing his sword, Crocea Mors, and attaching his shield to the left arm, the blonde began to move forward at a steady pace. Although on the outside he was calm, his mind was furiously trying to spot any and all danger from the area. The silver and now rather large case in sight, it stood unmoving, a single red light blinking on its side.

Taking one final look, Jaune sighed, and lowered his grip on the two weapons, and signaled Pyrrha to move towards him. The amazon moved slowly, her red hair flowing behind her in a strange way to Jaune. She held Milo close in the javelin form, never dropping her guard, but after making her way towards Jaune, and agreeing with him that there was no danger, she too put her weapon away. The duo stared after the rather large box infront of them, "well this is going to be a problem."

Turning to Pyrrha a slight grin formed on his face "you got this right?"

Receiving a small glare Jaune chuckled slightly "nah I didn't think so."

"This is it?"

The two instantly turned, weapons drawn, Milo in its carbine form with Jaune slightly infront of her, his shield ready and sword gripped tightly. A small clicking of heels reached their ears as a woman approached. Long dark hair, sweeping slightly infront of her eyes which were glowing, a dark red dress with gold accents, showing off parts of her legs in which Jaune noticed. The woman was weaponless but didn't seem defenseless. Jaune was the one who spoke first "who are you?"

The woman's reply was a small chuckle, which brought some mixed feelings within Jaune of flirtation and obvious mockery "no, I should be the one to ask that question. This was all Ozpin sent, I was hoping to at the very least fight a team."

At the word fight, the duo stepped into their battle positions, ready for anything. Whispering slightly, Jaune turned to his partner "I don't know what could happen, she seems dangerous. If this goes bad, run."

"Jaune-."

"Promise me."

"…I promise."

With that Jaune stepped infront of Pyrrha, letting his Aura do the intimidation by him "I suggest you leave."

"No, there is no leaving for the both of us."

The Aura that they sensed was massive and worse off controlled. It surpassed Jaune's at this point, whoever she was, was bad news. "But I guess, you will have to do. Please survive longer than what I expect you to."

The first thing they saw was a slight movement of her hand, then a massive whistling noise, the ground glowing beneath them. "MOVE!"

Pyrrha complied instantly with Jaune's command. Rolling out of the area and the ground that used to be below them exploded in a fiery inferno. Pulling out the carbine form of Milo, Pyrrha opened fire as Jaune regained his senses and charged. 'Ok, watch for glowing area's and listen for that noise, it seems to be a marker.' With this thought Crocea Mors made for a sweep at the woman's head, which she easily dodged by ducking under the sword and sending a projectile towards the man. Luckily with the right swing his shield was brought up, catching the full force of the attack and letting him stand his ground. 'Note to self, watch out for those.'

The warrior moved forward, his shield raised to block any more projectiles. Behind him, Jaune could hear the wind move as bullets barely missed his form to strike the woman's. Eyes only widening for a second as she only raised her hand, deflecting the bullets with some type of shield projecting from her hands. Sending another flare after Jaune however snapped him out of his trance as he successfully blocked the attack, and out of the smoke his silver blades rose and slammed into something solid.

But looking again, the woman only had Jaune's sword by one of her hands, the other pointed towards his chest. The flare sent out may have cracked a rib or two as Jaune was sent flying back, well past Pyrrha as she began to charge out of rage. The woman laughed in mockery as each swipe from Milo fell short of where she was. Dodging, ducking, and weaving past each of Pyrrha's attacks. Then finally taking a step forward, her left hand found the middle of Milo's shaft, while the other found Pyrrha's breastplate. Sending her flying back as well, she landed next to the blonde warrior, already trying to find a weakness in this woman's attacks. Hearing a whistling noise however drew him out of this. Pyrrha was on the ground, groaning in pain. Jaune reacted on instinct, grabbing Pyrrha in a bear hug as the inferno took over.

Cinder smiled as the duo went up in flames. Like she had thought they were of no challenge for her power. After Roman had asked to pick up this small shipment, she first dismissed it as a waste of time. But considering that Beacon was sending out a team to retrieve the shipment, it couldn't hurt to have a little practice along the way. Even if there were just two of them. So young, so full of life. Well, not anymore. Turning back to the crate, she almost missed the two figures standing in the small crater, almost untouched by the explosion she had casted, the man glowing white. This, this was interesting, the only person with an Aura similar to that power was Ozpin, and even he would have been scathed a bit more than that. The man lifted the woman back onto her feet, looking slightly dazed but the other warrior wasn't. "Who said we were finished?"

A small laugh escaped her "I suppose I shall give you one thing, the person who will end your lives name is Cinder Fall. Remember it well, it will be the last thing you hear."

"So scared, look I'm shaking in my custom made boots."

"Why you insolent little-."

" 'Why you insolent little', the more you talk the less I care."

Who was this boy to talk to her like that? He is nothing before-. That was when she noticed it, the wounds on the boy were starting to heal, along with the girl regaining her senses, he was buying time. In rage a flurry of flares were sent, enveloping the area in smoke before raising both arms into the air and detonating the area in which they stood. But instead of the smell of burning flesh came the two warriors, their arms ready for battle. Quickly dodging out of the blonde's way, she came to the face of the other, and the blunt end of her spear. Knocking her back a few feet, but they were still not done. T

he woman pulled what looked to be a small shield from her back and her spear turned into a sword, almost in the same style as the man's blade and they both charged her. Another flare was sent, the woman stopping to block the full effect of the flare while the man vaulted over her form. With fury he attacked, dodging the few slashes was easy, the stabs easier, but when the shield came around to her face, it suddenly did not become that way. Taking the full force Cinder was sent back a few feet, a large bruise now forming on where the attack hit. 'I have had enough of these kids.'

Sending two flares to their sides the ground around them exploded. In the mist of confusion, she added her Aura to the destroyed ground, controlling the earth itself into spire like objects, making them charge at the duo. And as she expected, they rose their shields to the occasion, taking the full blunt of the attack and taking no damage. But their backs were turned against her, and sending one powered flare did the trick. They were both sent flying back but Cinder was far from done, lifting the boy. She forcibly made him drop his weapons and flew his body over to her, getting a better look at the boy. He tried to resist, straining against the invisible restraints with all of his might, but it was useless. As her fingers rose of a snap a voice broke the silence "stop, please!"

"Pyrrha run!"

"Please, stop this."

The woman was beaten, her face cut in multiple areas and armor damaged, but not because of that. This boy, looking back to the blonde and the redheaded woman, the connection was made clear in her mind. "You love him."

Jaune's eyes widened at this, and his heart rate picked up. His mind was going haywire, did she say love? What the hell was Pyrrha doing, she couldn't win this. Struggling with all of his might against the restraints, he needed to be free, she was in danger because of him. Cinder turned back to the boy, he struggled immensely against her spell. Along with the girl grimacing and her eyes starting to water. Oh yes, this would be fun. "Don't lie to me, I can see it in your eyes. But as for the boy, you never knew, did you? No, but that is tragedy. Now I wonder what will happen to the one you love?"

"Pyrrha what are you doing? Run now!"

"It would make no difference, you are here, and she would never leave you."

"Pyrrha, please."

The tone of his voice was begging, they couldn't win. She needed to survive, to go back to Beacon. And for a moment, she considered it. Along with that moment however, every memory of herself and Jaune flashed through her mind. Training, the confession upon the roof, every moment together, now this everything was placed upon the table nothing was being held back. She could leave, but with what dignity, and who would say that she would be the one to walk out. Jaune was the light of everyday, without him what could there be. What would Jaune do in her situation, he would lay down his life to protect her, and what is what she will do. Neither of them will go down like this today, she will not let her knight fall. Yes, _her _knight.

With that, and in a rage that was fueled by the object of her affections being captured. Any thought of deserting Jaune was disregarded, along with any strategy. Milo was pulled into her hands, transforming as a spear and with a battle cry, charged Cinder. Time seemed to slow down at that moment, in between Jaune's cries for Pyrrha to stop, and her rage forming. The blonde's eyes found Cinder's, and another voice entered his mind 'I wonder what will happen to the one you love'.

In that moment Milo went to slam into Cinder's head, but grabbing the spear. The woman simply took it from the amazon with a slight kick pushing the woman back, and entered the tip in the woman's breastplate. Forcibly making its way into her stomach and having a red ooze spill from the cut and her mouth.

All life left Jaune in that moment. The pain was unimaginable, every part of his being exploded with something not meant to be felt by man. Within a minute, he had learned that Pyrrha had loved him, and she died to protect him. How could he be so useless, she did this, for him! Breathing was impossible as the amazon sank to her knees below Cinder, the woman grimacing slightly. The invisible restraints around Jaune suddenly vanished, allowing his body to slam onto the floor. His attention was immediately focused onto one thing, his partner.

Quickly making his way over and removing Milo, his entire Aura went to work on the amazon. He wasn't sure if he could do this, but it was not worse than not trying. Tears, pain, a burning sensation, that was the being inside Jaune now. Weak was the least term that could be used for his state as he tried to seal the cut that was on Pyrrha. The bleeding was coming to fast, the cut to deep, reaching far behind her back. This couldn't be it, she could not die for him! Again and again he tried, again and again his Aura tried to fix the cut, again and again, he failed. Jaune could feel the amazon's aura slipping 'no, please god no!' The life in her eyes was slipping, the woman tried to speak but the blood wouldn't let her. Finally out of Aura, the wound was sealed; turning back Pyrrha had begun to close her eyes. "No, no Pyrrha stay with me alright, look into my eyes."

The woman complied, but not in the way Jaune had thought. A slight touch graced his face, a hand removing a tear from his left eye. His own enclosed the woman's hand, closing his own eyes and fighting back pain. Her skin, it felt soft, his sanity was leaving him as he spoke the next words. "Please, don't leave me."

As bloodshot eyes met green ones, Jaune watched as the final life left her eyes. Pain that was all he felt in that moment. If anything else could have been described it wasn't meant for words. She died, for him. Saving him was the last thing she would ever do. For the entire time she had been at Beacon, she had always saved him. The hero inside Jaune was dead, along with the last flame of life that was burning within him. The worst part was, she died, with a smile on her face. Just being near him, in her final moments was able to bring a smile to her face.

Why, why did she have to go? Everything that was what Pyrrha was. Never again would her life fill his soul. Now did he only realize what she meant to him. Why couldn't she have listened, to run when he told her to, she promised! No, it was his fault, he wasn't strong enough. He was weak, and always will be. Always was she the shield that guided his path, but now he was lost. Something died within Jaune, and yet something else burned, revenge. 'I will never be weak again. This is the last time a friend will die for me, for anyone. I will become stronger, starting with _Cinder!_'

Cinder smirked as the boy rose, his Aura was gone. And killing that pathetic girl destroyed what sanity he seemed to have. She had won; truly these two were good warriors, just not good enough. Mockery filled her tone "are you scared now?"

The boy said nothing, grasping his own blade, he moved to the woman's side. Lighting kissing her forehead before grabbing the blade that had pierced her. Transforming it into the sword from Cinder had saw earlier. Something was different about the boy, killing his girlfriend may have done that. But something grew within him, something dark, very dark. "No."

The voice was filled with aguish, it was deeper than what was originally spoken. Even sending something within her own form. The boy's eyes turned back to hers, she expected ocean blue, but was met by something else, pure white glowing eyes "I am angry."

Quickly sending a flare, Cinder watched as the boy was seemingly hit. But with the smoke clearing the boy stood, seemingly unfazed by the attack and moving slowly, the two blades scrapping the ground below them, producing a ringing noise and creating sparks upon the ground. Another flare, another, another, each of the flurry did nothing to halt the advance; it seemed to only make him move faster. Aiming at the ground below him, the inferno was made and the area the boy stood on was enveloped in flames. Yet out of the smoke a demon came, now did she only realize what she had truly done. Awoken a monster in human form. Doubt rained her mind, as each flare was cast into the boy she cried "you cannot kill me! I am the Witch of Flame! You spineless, little-."

Words stopped short as the boy now stood infront of her, still unaffected by the attacks. His form now stood over hers, the sun that had once shined above now seemed to darken behind the moon, a solar eclipse. The shadows that had once served her bowed before this boy. The words that were spoken next, sent fear through her "who said anything about killing you?"

Then the world went dark.

* * *

As light hit her eyes, so did the uncomfortable feelings of woe. She tried to wipe her eyes slightly but something was wrong, her arms did not respond to her commands. Looking now, she was suspended upon a post. Braches circling the area below her. It was now nightfall, and she could clearly see the only light source in the area, a torch, being held by the boy she had destroyed. A feeling of weakness spread through her body, all Aura had been drained from her. Was this the boy's doing? Straining against the ropes proved futile and the voice that had haunted her spoke again "I read something once, about witches having to be burnt upon the stake. Guess this will be fitting enough."

Now only did she realize what this was all for. No, not this, he couldn't there was no way. "Please don't do this, I will stand trial. Don't do this, where is your sense of humanity?"

"You killed it, my soul was within Pyrrha. Burn you son of a bitch."

Throwing the torch into the brush immediately started the flames. Roaring in power, they quickly engulfed the woman, shrieking out in pain. Curses, against him, Pyrrha, Roman, anyone were sent from the woman's mouth as her flesh burned. But Jaune neither cared, nor noticed. Strapping Milo to his side and his own blade back into his side he moved to the last, picking up Pyrrha within a bridal carry, her limp form buried itself within Jaune's chest. The blonde then moved, forgetting the screams of the woman left to die, and enveloping himself in darkness of the Forever Falls.

* * *

Beacon, his home welcomed Jaune with rain. Dousing both Pyrrha and himself as they both walked into the courtyard of the school. He had forgotten how long he had walked. All feeling within him was gone, only replaced by hatred. But towards whom, the woman responsible was dead. Now, emptiness stood. The first people he saw was team CRDL, hanging out under a balcony to avoid the rain. At first the four pointed towards Jaune, Cardin making a few mocking gestures. But then something caught Russels eye, pointing towards Pyrrha. The collective discovery broke them, Cardin moved quickly, out of the courtyard and towards somewhere within Beacon already pulling out his scroll and contacting everyone that Jaune knew.

But this was dismissed quickly by Jaune, nothing mattered. Just moving was priority. Something stopped him, looking around, a hallway greeted him. Students stood around him, some gasping, others in their own state of bewilderment. Turning forward, he was met with a white-haired man, now missing a cane and his usual mug. Glynda standing behind him, her own slight pain in her eyes, she knew nothing of it. A slight pressure was placed upon Jaune's shoulder, Ozpin's hand. Understanding, both men began to move towards the medical wing, students being called to return to their dorms.

The hours passed by Jaune, questions unanswered, more than a few minutes lost to memory. A memory struck him of watching a window, his reflection gazing back at him. Jaune's face was almost gone, burnt, torn, broken, just like how he felt. It didn't matter now, the pain, the memory, it all left with her. He guessed it was true, you never know what you have until it is gone. The only thing that he hated now was the fact he was so blind to it earlier. If only he could go back, no, he shouldn't stay in the past. Tears came back, Jaune remembered crying for what seemed like hours. Sometimes in rage, sometimes in self woe. He remembered being visited by his team and others. Nora for once said nothing only sticking close to Ren as the man tried in his own way to comfort Jaune, it wasn't helping. RWBY then came, only for Yang to punch Jaune in the face immediately. But the pain didn't register for him, not when the flares broke his body down to the bone, it wouldn't matter now. Hell, even Weiss showed some emotion for once, some sadness for the man.

They all tried to figure out what had happened, the only answer was silence, and Jaune holding onto Milo. Even as Ren tried to take it from him, the martial artist was met with a fist, sending him halfway across the lobby area. Then after restraining the both of them, the teams waited, for anything. He wasn't sure, all answers were there, Pyrrha was dead, and that was it.

After a moment, Blake left along with Yang something better to do he guessed. Then Weiss, Ren and Nora. But Ruby stayed the longest, staying until morning. Until finally she stood, gave Jaune a small hug, and with no words left the room. Jaune hadn't noticed the tears that had fallen for her friend. It was much later when a violent shaking woke him up. Glaring at who it was, Ozpin. His voice was also frantic, but the sounds fell deaf upon his ears. Like it mattered, but in a move of reluctance, Jaune listened. "Are you not listening to me Mr. Arc, they found it!"

"Found what?"

"A heartbeat."


	2. Chapter 2

Stronger

Pt.2

Jaune had never felt more helpless than now. Sitting within an empty recovery room, save for himself and the person he was sworn to watch over. Not by a promise he made to someone else, just to himself. It had been a week since the incident, and no sleep had come for the white knight, if you could still call him that. He was slowly delving within a spiral of darkness, diving within the horrors of his own mind. The wondering mind has a tendency to hurt the owner, and for Jaune it was killing him. It was his fault entirely, he should have been more prepared, they should have gotten their quicker. Why couldn't he for once be a good leader, why was he so helpless.

The white of the walls after a while began to blur within his vision, but he held strong, he needed to watch over her. The white of the walls only made the woman's red hair explode with color. A glorious red, fair skin glowing like the sun, he couldn't help the drifting thoughts when they acted like this. He never thought of her like that, what was so different now. No, nothing was different, it was just him. Maybe after some rest he would be better, maybe doing a few pages of homework a feeling of home would be here. Who knows, maybe she would awake. Smile and act as if nothing had happened. The one smile he needed now, the one belonging to the woman he would always protect.

* * *

Week two, they were sure now, she was in a coma. Self-induced apparently, her body was healthy as a horse. But what was keeping her within the mind that she owned? Was it some self-induced punishment? She wasn't the one deserving blame. Jaune now practically lived within the hospital room, when he wasn't in missions or class he was here, watching over her. Some found it strange, while others found it concerning. Team RWBY and what was left of team JNPR tried to help. Hell even Snow Angel tried, but none could know. He accepted their stories of loss, and tried to relate but he just couldn't and he hated it. He wanted to accept their stories and thank them for it, but he just couldn't. Some dark part of his mind knew they would never understand, or more importantly he would never understand. It was the fear that barred his way, fear of so many things it hurt. Why was this so painful? She was just a teammate…right?

* * *

Week three, it was getting worse. Her heartbeat was fine, the coma was still self-induced, the one in most pain was Jaune himself. His grades have started to steadily decline with his spiral of depression and darkness. He could feel them, the stares, judging, wanting him to feel pain. If he wanted to go, he would have gone by now. But with his mind on the edge, she was the only thing that seemingly kept it together. It hurt, he wanted to leave, he wanted to let go but something stopped him at the door and turned him back to the goddess. The teams had been trying harder over the past couple of days to get Jaune out of the dark he was in, but no light shinned through the barrier he had imposed on himself. Ozpin tried as well, keeping him company sometimes and allowing Jaune to speak about his worries. The latter only listening silently before standing, thanking Jaune for his time and leaving. It hurt, to see the people he loved go through this for him. After Pyrrha wakes, everything will be back to normal.

* * *

Week four, it wasn't back to normal. Jaune had been growing angry, and increasingly so in the last few days. He got into fights, with people he barely knew, until the teams pulled him away. Sometimes it was with Cardin as well, even if the man had done nothing he still blamed him. For things that he himself barely understood. It felt like he was above himself, looking down and watching another control his actions. It also showed on his classwork. He wasn't even going to class now, sometimes not even going to Pyrrha's side, just…leaving. No one would know where he went, even Blake tried to follow and couldn't keep up. The light was starting to fade, he was getting closer to the abyss, why…why wouldn't she wake?

* * *

Week seven, Ren replaced Jaune as leader of team JNPR. He didn't blame them, he deserved it. Jaune was never there to lead, it was almost mainly Nora and Ren most of the time. The green dressed man had tried to get the blonde off the ground but at this point he was lost, and that was most saw him as. Yang had given up a few days ago along with Blake, he was a lost cause. All he had left was the sword and shield on his side. It…it even got to the point where

Cardin and his team had tried to get involved. Cardin only stating that he was paired with Jaune in class on more times than one and needed his training dummy up and running. But some actually thought he cared, strange. The stares grew worse, the pain as well. His heart was breaking beneath him but no one could see it. Every day he dressed in his mask of pain, hiding the sadness that came with it. Ruby still tried, along with Ren, Nora, and Weiss, he only guessed how long it would take before they too would give up on the blonde.

* * *

Week eight, he hated them, all of them. They could never and would never understand his pain. Wanting him to let go? How could he, he was to blame, he was the reason she was where she was now. How can someone just up and let go on that. He deserved what was coming, what had come. The barrier he had made was effective, not even Ruby could break it. He was back in class, but angry was the least of his emotions, almost non-existent. Growing more furious in battle, he almost destroyed Sky, the man had long given before the rain of blows came. For all he knew he was still in emergency. That was the end of Cardin's help, and his forgiveness for Jaune. Weiss too finally given, along with Ren and Nora, the woman following in Ren's shadow like a puppy, lost. Then again he couldn't judge, he was as lost as she would have been. The mind that was his was gone, nothing but an empty shell remained.

* * *

It had happened…late into the night, no one expected it. No one wanted it happen, it just did. Pyrrha…she just…gave up. The lights went out in her eyes, the smile that once graced her face would never show. The one who had watched her through the night was only gone for a moment, and in it was when death took her. Screams, that was all Jaune remembered. From someone, it took him a while to realize it was from himself. Crying out for the woman that held his being.

Everyone cared then, not for him, but for her. 'She was too young', 'she could have been something', could have been what a sick phrase. He hated himself, the smug reflection that gazed back at him within the mirror was not himself. The bags under his eyes, how bloodshot they were, the unkempt hair, the emotion drained from his face within the instant the line went flat. Pain, that was the only thing he could recognize at this state. Everyone tried to help Jaune for the final time, trying to pull him from the darkness, but he never looked back, walking straight into the Forever Falls. The Grimm population went down significantly that day.

* * *

Now he stood, an empty shell within a field of dead. The grass as green as it could be, the sky a bright blue without a single white dot within the sky, the white markers of fallen warriors lining the way. For miles upon miles he could see them, but one stood out, a grave with a red blade jutting out the front of it. Within this area, he felt at peace somehow, emotions returned to him. He could feel again, Pyrrha was here, watching over him. And she wasn't happy. He could already guess that, he wasn't happy with himself, but what could he do? He was nothing now, holding onto a line for what was his life, if he could call it that anymore.

Lowering his head, a slight breeze went through his form it was anything but comfortable. He felt something then, a weight upon his forehead, a voice filled his mind. One of which he had never heard before, not of the few that lied to him though the dark. Filling the mind with anger and lies, this one was peaceful, calming him within the moment. "_For it is in passing that we achieve immortality, through this we become a paragon of virtue and glory to rise above all. Infinite in distance and unbound in death, I release your soul, and by my shoulder, protect thee…always and forever_."

Quickly looking up, he found nothing but air. But something seemed different, not outside, but within him. Jaune felt something he hadn't in a while, life. The ability to move, feel, and the actual wanting to. Looking forward, he leaned into the marker, the marble shining against the light. A hand resting upon the white marble before latching onto the red blade, attaching it to his side in one swift and fluid motion, the shield coming to rest on his back in another. The blade and shield were never meant for him, they never were. But he would hold upon the honor that once resided within the weapons, maybe give it a new sense of purpose, along with himself. Placing another hand upon the white marble, he found it to be slightly cold but putting him at east. A feeling he now relished within. "I was weaker, thank you. For now I am stronger."

Standing back up, his hands now moved without his own mind registering it. Finding their way to the scroll that was stashed in his back pocket, and dialing a number familiar to him. A hope was with him that they wouldn't judge for what he had done, for what he was. He hoped that would look at who he could become. Watching as the number dialed, he felt a small smile coming to his face as a man with long black hair, a single streak colored pink and with magenta eyes answered. His voice slightly confused and heavy "Jaune?"

"I'm back Ren, when is the next mission."

A small smile came to the martial-artists face, accepting Jaune's statement as true "get back to Beacon, I will fill you in…I am still leading you know."

"I know, I am still not ready for that yet, but I will be, with time. I'll see you later Ren."

"Goodbye Jaune…it is good to have you back, Nora will be glad as well."

With a small nod Jaune put away the small device, feeling a wave of anxiety take over him. It felt great, being back within the game. Life was finally with him, the feeling of being needed and having a purpose. Maybe with time his friends could see the same purpose he now had. Turning back to the marble, he gave a small wave towards it "I will see you next week Pyrrha, alright?"

Feeling as if silence was the correct answer, the man walked off from the marker. Through the endless sea of others. And finally, after having his darkness bottled inside of him. Light had found his being, in the shape of one that was lost. All the feelings that had been bottled were finally let go. And for the first time within a while, he let his emotions show. A single tear falling onto his face as the blonde made his way through the field of markers. Through this he was a paragon of virtue, a living example of the darkness that could reside in others, and having escaped the abyss within the human mind. Through this, he would forever be stronger.

**A/N: I hope that was the ending most of you wanted. Because I am not doing another one, this is it with the Stronger now two-shot. Hope you like and leave a review.**


End file.
